Fakers
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: Clarice is sixteen and has bad eyesight, oddly broad shoulders, and a superhuman ability to avoid conversation. She knows much about books, but not a lot about the rich and privileged people who she now attends school with - Ouran Private Academy is in a completely different world, a world that she can only hope she'll survive. Will the host club make life any easier? Probably not.
1. Daffodils

It was an unusual occurrence for Clarice Butler to willingly enter into a conversation that wasn't about business – or books. That was probably the reason why she willfully ignored the students who attempted to speak to her as she made her way to her first class in her new school – Ouran Private Academy. It was easy for her brown eyes to focus on something-or-other as people smiled and walked her way. It was one talent that always served her well.

The school was lavishly decorated and the luxuries were new to her. If Clarice were honest she was quite overwhelmed by the extravagance and sheer size of the school campus. It was huge. And pink – incredibly, undeniably, obnoxiously pink. The brown-eyed girl didn't really mind, and was in no position to complain. The entirety of the school was beautiful, from the stained glass windows and the decorative flying buttresses to the numerous gardens and pathways that gave the place a natural, almost homely feel. She liked it.

As she pottered down the hallways in her bright yellow dress – typical attire for female students – Clarice couldn't help but wonder whether or not she would be well received by her fellow classmates. Taking into account her distaste for small talk, her somewhat awkward demeanor, and the fact that she transferred to Ouran a month into term Clarice concluded that no, she would not be welcomed by the general populace into Ouran High School for Rich Kids.

The brown-eyed girl blew out a quiet sigh and continued on her way. After a few minutes more of wandering around she found her classroom. A brass plate hung on the door, the lettering "1.A" etched masterfully onto the metallic surface. She felt both nervous and excited as she turned the doorknob and entered the classroom. It was already full of students, messing around noisily and chattering among themselves - it was obvious that no-one had noticed her entry. Clarice sighed once more. It was going to be a long year.

~(^L^~)

When the bell rang Clarice shot from her seat and was out the door before the last chime faded away. She had a free period next which she planned to use for studying and making sure she was up-to-date with all the classwork she'd missed. After transferring so late into the school year it was crucial that Clarice didn't fall behind.

Clarice brushed her unruly brown locks behind her ear and fiddled with the arms of her glasses as she navigated her way around the school. To her utter dismay each and every library she encountered was filled to the brim with people conversing and socialising. The brown eyes girl felt a tiny piece of her soul leave her body to see places of peace and learning so misused and _loud_. Rich folk swarmed around the libraries like a plague, chattering noisily to one another as they practically destroyed what could have been a pleasant and calming haven.

"It breaks your heart a little, doesn't it?"

Clarice jolted and turned to face the small boy who had spoken. He was shorter than her – but then again a lot of people were - and had honey-brown eyes which were complimented by pale skin and neat, short brown hair. He looked strangely familiar though Clarice couldn't thibk of where she had seen him before. She must have looked confused because the boy felt the need to clarify his statement.

"Seeing the library like this," he gestured towards the horde currently amassing in the east-wing library, "it's so... wrong."

Clarice nodded in agreement and glanced into the library. "The really sad thing is that every other library I've checked is in exactly the same state. It leaves nowhere for people to quietly relax or study."

The boy sighed, "tell me about it. It's torturous – I've been studying in a music room for the past month."

The brown-eyed girl cracked a small smile at that and held out her hand for the boy to shake. "I'm Clarice by the way – Clarice Butler. It's nice to finally meet someone who appreciates the quiet."

The boy shook her hand firmly and sincerely. "Haruhi Fujioka at your service," he smiled, "but most people just call me Haru. And likewise, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's rare to find peace and quiet in this place but I know a somewhere that's good for studying around this time of day - I can show you, if you want?"

Clarice smiled again and adjusted her book bag on her shoulder.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

~(^L^~)

It was quite a trek from the east-wing library to music room number three, and Clarice's bag full of books did not make the journey any easier. She silently cursed herself for bringing that extra maths book along.

Never-the-less the duo managed climb the mountainous stairs and traverse the endless corridors. They stood in front of the large white doors, out of breath and with reddened cheeks.

"So this is the music room," Clarice stated. She had caught her breath and stood almost nervously, waiting for Haru to invite her inside.

"Yeah," Haru sighed almost dejectedly, "look, if anyone says anything to you just ignore them and follow me."

Before Clarice could ask him what he meant, her companion pushed open the double doors and entered the music room. She followed close behind him but visibly cringed when they were bombarded by the over powering smell of fresh roses. Her brown eyes widened as red petals suddenly swirled around her, their movements captivating her interest. Haruhi just scowled and brushed away any that fell on his shoulders. Clarice was about to speak but closed her mouth when a handsome blond boy walked gracefully over to the pair.

He was taller than Clarice – she would guess 6 foot. He had a lean figure which suited his uniform nicely. Speaking of the uniform, his pants and jacket were obviously tailored and fit snugly but comfortably on his slender form. Clarice almost took a step back when she saw his eyes. They were honest-to-God purple. The didn't look fake (though, she supposed, he would have been able to afford the highest quality contacts if that was the case) and they sparkled with something akin to delight. There was something slightly off about them but the brown-eyed girl wasn't given time to dwell upon it before the boy spoke.

"Ah, Haruhi, I see you have brought a new guest," his voice was rich and charismatic – he definitely had no problems with public speaking. Haruhi started to interject when he turned to Clarice, and offered her his hand.

"Welcome princess, to Ouran High School Host Club," he gently took her hand and kissed it, "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, what might your name be, miss?"

Clarice looked like a rabbit in the headlights. Her face had turned a not entirely unattractive shade of pink and her dark brown eyes were wide and startled-looking behind her glasses. She found herself unable to speak, and was eternally grateful when Haruhi intervened. He grabbed Clarice's hand from where it still sat in the blond's larger one and pulled her away from the boy completely.

"Tamaki the Host Club doesn't start until after school, you can't just go around terrorising everyone that comes through the door," Haru scolded him over his shoulder as he led his friend towards a comfortable looking couch near the back of the room. The rest of music room number three was decorated with expensive looking tables and chairs, made from beautiful, dark wood and decorated with cute table cloths and soft cushions.

"But Haru! What kind of a King does not welcome his guests!? Especially when that guest is a beautiful lady, such as your companion?"

Clarice grew even more uncomfortable and her blush darkened, leaving her usually tan skin looking like a tomato that had been left out for too long.

"Tamaki-senpai that's enough, save your princely act for later. Clarice and I need to study."

Haruhi and Clarice had now successfully reached the couch. The brown-eyed girl let out a soft sigh as she felt herself sink into the plush cushions. She was about to get her books out when a side door opened a few feet to the left of them. She presumed it opened into a store-room or something similar, and so she was slightly surprised when a uniform-clad boy with dark hair and a stern looking face strode out with a laptop in hand.

He looked up as he passed their couch, and even though it was quickly replaced with a false smile his brief scowl was unmissable. Clarice decided quite quickly that she wasn't going to like this boy.

"Haruhi, I see you have brought a... friend with you," he glanced at Clarice and then turned to address her "I'm afraid you cannot stay. The Host Club does not open until after school hours, Miss Butler, you'll have to come back then if you wish to socialise with the hosts."

"Kyoya, she's with me. I'm helping Clarice study because, as I'm sure you know, she's new. There's no where else we can go but here – you know how loud the libraries are."

"How do you know my name?" she asked the boy – Kyoya.

"Everyone knows your name. You're new and foreign Miss Butler, and you have a common background. You have been a topic of discussion among students for some time now, and I will warn you: not all the things said have been strictly positive. You may stay but please don't get in the way of the Host Club's preparations. We have a reputation and a schedule to uphold. Now, if you'll excuse me," with that Kyoya adjusted his glasses and walked purposefully over to the other side of the room. Clarice glared at him.

"Just ignore him," Haruhi sighed, "he doesn't like people that much, and he hates it when something disrupts his "schedule". It's all a bit of a pretense really. He's not that bad once you get to know him though."

"He doesn't like me at all Haru. Maybe I should go – I don't want to disrupt your club thing," Clarice murmured and zipped up her bag.

"No, Clarice really it's alright. Don't let him make you feel bad, he's just cranky."

"You have my invitation to stay, dear princess," Tamaki chimed in, shooting her a smile from across the room before skulking off somewhere else.

"Alright then, I'll stay."

"Awesome, let's get started then. It's a good thing we're in the same class, I can show you what you've missed."

Realisation hit Clarice like a truck and she felt more than a bit stupid for not remembering that Haru was in her class.

"Thanks Haru, I really appreciate it."

"No worries, I'm happy to help."

The pair got stuck in. Clarice was familiar with most of the stuff they went over, but when there was something she didn't understand Haruhi's explanations were clear and concise. She was vaguely aware of a few people coming and going, but she paid them no heed. The boy beside her managed to make even the simplest things _interesting_ and she found it easy to concentrate and jot down notes.

Haruhi was surprised by how smart Clarice was, especially when it came to maths. He by no means struggled with the subject, but she helped clarify a few of the more difficult and ill-explained formulae and concepts. Clarice was just glad to be able to help out, especially since he had been so nice to her.

Minutes passed them by along with the small number of people (which had to be other members of the "Host Club", Clarice concluded) and she found herself getting more and more curious as to what exactly the Host Club was. She hadn't heard of anything by that name back home in England and it intrigued her.

And so, about half way through their free period Clarice spoke up.

"Hey, Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a host club?"

And so it began.

 **A/N**

Wow I haven't posted anything in a really long time smh. I've decided to try to motivate myself (with the help of a super awesome friend [s/o to Alex whoop whoop]) to actually finish a fic... my other attempts have been somewhat short lived and disastrous, mainly because I had no plan for them. Tbh I'm still unsure about sticking an OC in there because it's been so long since I've watched Ouran, I hope I can keep the characters somewhat true to themselves.

Well, that's pretty much it.

Much love,  
Ro.


	2. Begonias

Clarice opened her English textbook as she sat on the peach coloured couch near the window in Music Room 3. People continued to come and go without paying much heed to her, and Haruhi and herself were grateful for the lack of interruption as they studied in a companionable silence. Clarice deduced that the newcomers were more members of Haruhi's club. Even though Haruhi had given her a rudimentary run down of what the Host Club did, Clarice still was still unsure about what exactly it _was_.

" _We basically entertain the girls in the school – not in a weird way, we just talk and make them tea and stuff."_

She had half a mind to stick around after school to check it out, but she wasn't sure. She knew she didn't really belong there. Kyoya watched her from over the top of his laptop and Tamaki ran around the room, practicing his lines and making flowers rain from the ceiling. Clarice knew neither knew what to think of her. She was, in essence, an intruder – if it weren't for Haruhi she knew she would never be allowed to stay, and yet she felt oddly at ease re-reading poetry and investigating its characteristics.

Half way through W.B. Yeats' ' _Lake Isle of Innisfree_ ' there was, at long last, an interruption.

"Hey Hikaru, who's that?"

Clarice looked up to see a red-headed boy gesturing towards her.

"Hmm... that's the newbie, Kaoru, she just transferred into our class," an almost identical boy replied. The two shared a look and then an almost devilish smirk spread across the second boy – Hikaru's – features. The expression was mirrored by the other as they advanced towards Clarice.

' _They_ _must be_ _twins.'_

"You two cut it out," Haruhi said without looking up from his book.

"But Haruhi!" the first protested as his lip trembled. The second cupped his cheek gently, pulling him close and staring into his eyes.

"Don't be upset, my precious Kaoru. We can welcome the lady another time, but for now," he pushed back a stray lock of his brother's hair, "let me comfort you."

The pair leant in towards one another as if they were about to share a kiss. They were halted when Haruhi pulled a bottle of water out from under the couch and sprayed them with it.

"I said cut it out you guys. You're making Clarice uncomfortable."

Clarice was indeed incredibly uncomfortable. As the three boys bickered she struggled to understand what was going on.

' _What kind of a club is this?_ _Haruhi_ _assured me it wasn't anything weird but... incest is pretty weird. What the hell were they doing?Are they really ... together like that? What should I do?'_

A slight blush had risen on her tan cheeks in embarrassment. Clarice was confused, the antics of the Host Club were new and alien to her and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She felt trapped, sitting on the edge of the couch. She hoped for a break in the conversation so she could excuse herself but she found herself unable to get a word in as they argued.

"Well at least I don't go around harassing strangers!" Haruhi exclaimed, annoyance evident on her face.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a girl!" The twins shouted in unison.

Clarice blinked.

"What?"

All eyes were suddenly on her. The room darkened as the sun moved behind a cloud, and Haruhi sighed. Kyoya strode over from his seat in the opposite corner of the room and Tamaki managed to look menacing as he stood in front of her and glared. Clarice tried not to be intimidated by them. She knew is she rose she'd be about the same height as the twins. She rolled her shoulders back and tried to look unaffected by their glares. A wave of self-consciousness washed over her. She was convinced she looked silly in the stupid fancy school uniform that didn't suit her and that she didn't really belong in. The yellow, puffy dress was just a little bit too small for Clarice's broad shoulders, and the skirt was awkward and tangled itself around her legs. The colour was fine, apart from the fact that it was bright yellow and she hated it.

"Everyone calm down, it's not a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! You can't convince Daddy otherwise - what will we do!? A stranger knows about my little girl..." Tamaki continued to babble to himself while he was dutifully ignored by everyone else. Clarice looked atHaruhi, and then to Tamaki.

' _Are they... dating? They're so open about their kinks. Why did Haruhi bring me here? Oh sweet Jesus what have I gotten myself into?'_

The club members spoke angrily among themselves before Kyoya took her to one side.

"Miss Butler, I must emphasise how imperative it is that you do not repeat Haruhi's secret to anyone," Kyoya stated coolly. Although his words were polite they held a threatening tone that put Clarice on edge. She nodded.

"Well then," Kyoya began, "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you from now on." He attempted a smile, which was much too shallow and empty for Clarice's tastes. She once again decided that she wasn't too fond of Kyoya Ootori, and she would do as much as she could to avoid the shallow asshole.

The small crowd dispersed and Clarice relaxed into the soft cushions again, carefully smoothing out her skirt.

"Sorry about that," Haruhi began, "they've always been a bit intense."

"It's alright ... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why must you dress like a boy?"

Haruhi sighed again – he, no, _she_ seemed to do that a lot. "It's a long story."

(/^L^)/

The bell rang to signify the end of their free period. Clarice said her goodbyes and hastily left the club room, anxious to get some time to think by herself on the way to her next class. She didn't want to be dragged into drama, but damn she had managed to make it happen. If she had just kept her mouth shut and let the argument continue she wouldn't be part of the tangle of secrets in the Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Clarice couldn't concentrate in maths class, or in chemistry, or physics or history. Before she knew it the day was done, and she was let with a decision to make. She wandered the hallways or a while, and before long she found herself hoisting her skirts up as she climbed the stairs up to the music rooms. She hesitated. Clarice's hand moved against the door of its own accord and pushed. She was blinded by a strong white light and the smell of roses once again affronted her nostrils as petals danced around the room.

"Welcome to Ouran Highschool Host Club!"

She regretted everything.

\\(^L^\\)

The pungent smell of roses assaulted Clarice's nostrils as she entered the brightly-lit room. The hosts were scattered around the room entertaining various young ladies, but they all stopped to observe her as she quickly entered and found a quiet corner to sit down in. Eventually everyone turned away from her once more, and she was so relieved that she didn't notice Kyoya Ootori sneak up behind her.

Clarice jumped as a cold hand rested itself on her shoulder. She looked up at its owner.

"Um ... hi?"

"'Hi' indeed. Miss Butler please come with me, I have something to discuss with you."

"Of course," Clarice rose from her seat, "I'd appreciate it if you'd drop the "miss" though. Empty formalitites and airs and graces are a waste of time."

Kyoya looked slightly taken aback at her request. " Miss Butler, I'm afraid I don't understand. I simply call you "miss" as a sign of respect."

"Kyoya Ootori look me in the eye and tell me that you respect me. You and I both know that's bullshit."

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Clarice it is then."

The pair walked to the dressing rooms which were now quiet and empty save for a few random articles of clothing here and there. The walls were a soft cream colour and a small chanderlier hung from the ceiling. Curtains sectioned off portions of the room and many mirrors decorated the walls.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I would like to begin by saying that this was not my idea at all, and I think it's poorly thought out and it really, most definitely will not be of any merit to –"

"Kyoya please," Clarice rubbed her temples and sighed, "please just say whatever it is you have to say."

"Tamaki wants you to be a host."

"What now?"

"A host. You'd help to entertain the young ladies – and possibly men – who come visit the club."

"Does that mean I'd have to dress like a boy?"

"Oh no, no definitely not. Tamaki thinks that if we had a female host we'd get patronage from two new groups – the straight men and homosexual women of Ouran Academy."

"Which is where I come in."

"Yes."

"What exactly do I get out of this deal?"

"I assume Haruhi has explained how she came to be part of the host club?"

Clarice nodded.

"Well then," Kyoya continued, "every guest you entertain would go towards filling her quota. You would also get special privileges, such as being able to cut class in order to rehearse with us and set up. We also go on a few excursions every year, funded completely by the money we make in the club."

"It would help Haruhi if I joined?"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll do it - but don't expect for me to be any good, I'm not used to all this."

"Noted. Now, come this way, we'll have to get you something decent to wear. That dress is not flattering on you at all."

Clarice scowled at him but followed after his lean form as he led her towards a particular section of the curtained room.

"Wait here. Hikaru and Kaoru will be in shortly to take your measurements, and they'll adjust your uniform as is necessary." His eyes raked over her, and she could sense his judgement. Clarice felt more self-conscious than ever. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a little ball and hide in one of the cupboards – like she used to when she was small.

She nodded and Kyoya left. Clarice blew out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and her shoulders slumped as she leaned against one of the spotless walls. She suddenly felt short of breath, as if her chest was closing in on itself and her lungs were shrivelling up to nothing. Every litle noise from the adjacent music room rang in her ears, setting her on edge. Her eyes became unfocused. Anxiuosness took ahold of her like a dog firmly trapping a bone between clenched teeth and strong jaws, she felt helpless, trapped in a web of nervousness and unable to move. Her legs shook and she slowly lowered herself to the ground as she hyperventilated. Her hands shook as she tried to tap a rhythm on her arm to calm herself. She soon gave up on this and buried her head in her hands as she fought for breath.

Clarice was so caught up in panic that she didn't notice the twins enter. Their existance only registered when she felt slender fingers gently tapping on her arm and someone started to hum softly to the same beat. A different voice gently instructed her to breathe, and it counted her inhales and exhales as she finally felt her chest expand enough for a decent breath to be drawn. Clarice realised that she had been crying. She felt the tell-tale dampness on her cheeks, and her tongue darted out to taste salt. A few minutes passed until she managed to pull herself together again. The twins helped her to her feet. One of them wore a soft, genuine smile while the other managed to look vaguely bored but somewhat concerned at the same time.

"Sorry about that," Clarice murmured as she dried her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," the smiling twin began, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you so much for helping me."

"It's fine," the other twin spoke, "Kaoru used to get panic attacks sometimes so we're used to it."

"What set you off?" the smiling twin – Kaoru – asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Clarice lied. She knew exactly what had "set her off". Moving country, new school, new people, new secrets, and of course Kyoya Ootori and his condescending stare and bad attitude.

The twins didn't press her, they just shared a look and brougt her behind the curtain to take her measurements. Clarice didn't like being in nothing but her underwear around the two boys, but it was necessary, and she had the niggling suspicion that either one or both of them were gay.

Her dress was altered and fit perfectly in less than quarter of an hour, and then Hikaru went at her with make-up. Clarice hadn't bothered to wear any out of habit – at her old school they weren't allowed to wear it. If someone did decide to put even the tiniest suggestion of product on their face Mrs. O'Brien would be on your case with wet wipes and a letter home. Kaoru attempted to style her hair as Hikaru did her face up. Her hair was difficult to work with so she usually didn't even bother to comb it – washing it kept it untangled and brushing left her with frizz and flatness.

It wasn't long before they finished. One of the twins tied a cute neclace with a small opal pendant around her neck and then they brought her to look in the mirror.

To say Clarice was shocked was an understatement.

Her skin looked flawless but lacked the shiny, plastic feel she usually got from using foundation. Her eyeliner was masterfully winged and made the dark colour of her eyed stand out against the rest of her face. Her lips had been painted a soft pink – a much lighter colour than she would have ever picked for herself – and her eyelids were dusted with golds and browns. Her hair was no longer a messy bush-like entity. It was soft and sleek, with a waviness that made it fall perfectly around her face. It cam to just below Clarice's jaw line – about halfway between her shoulders and chin. And the dress – by God did she love the dress. It fell just below her ankle but kept itself off the floor. She no longer felt that her upper half would burst out of the delicate material, instead she felt snug and comfortable in the garment. The waist had been altered so it sat higher than before, about an inch under her bust, after which the skirt flared out beautifully.

"You look great," one of them offered.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look this good again. Thank you both so much, it – I mean, it just looks so much better than before. I'm not sure what to say."

"Don't mention it, now come on, there are guests to entertain and we've kept them waiting long enough."

"Yeah, of course, let's go."

The trio exited the room. Clarice had a newfound confidence in herself, and the Host Club seemed all the more tolerable to her.

She just hoped she wouldn't fuck this up – both for herself, and for Haruhi.


End file.
